


Kuchinashi

by sultana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Altered Mental States, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, Language of Flowers, M/M, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sex Pollen, Switching, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultana/pseuds/sultana
Summary: During a mission in a small allied nation during the Third War, Team Minato discover that the local plant life has some very unusual pollen. When Kakashi and Minato end up coming into contact with said pollen, the consequences are not what Kakashi would have expected.





	Kuchinashi

**Author's Note:**

> Please, as always, read the tags!
> 
> This is slightly less PWP than my other fics. But there is still porn. It starts with humour, takes a very sudden shift into porn, and then ends on angst. Gardenia have a slightly different meaning in Hanakotoba (the Japanese language of flowers) than in Western flower languages, and I've used that meaning. 
> 
> Thanks to CreativeSweets for motivating me to finally finish this with their fic! And some other people who will remain nameless.

"It's so hot." Rin fans herself with her hand and smiles at Kakashi. He ignores it, stares at his feet. He can just see the door to the village hall from there, will see Minato as soon as he comes out from this angle. He hears the rustle of paper and looks up, frowns at Obito fanning Rin with their mission briefing. 

"Don't use it for that, idiot." Obito lets a "tsk" and keeps fanning Rin. Rin looks a little awkward but leans into the breeze Obito is creating for her anyway.

"Refreshing?" 

"Very, thank you." Rin smiles, a little less widely than she did at Kakashi, but still genuine. It makes Obito blush and fan her harder, which makes her giggle. Kakashi stares at them for a moment and wonders if they're both idiots. He usually has more respect for Rin, but this is ridiculous. Is Obito infecting her with his stupidity? 

As soon as the door opens he looks over, sees the head of the village give Minato a bow, which he returns, before he comes over to them. Kakashi jumps up to his feet, trots over to meet Minato without waiting for the rest of the team to get up. Minato smiles when he sees him, and it feels like it's just for him, until Rin and Obito appear behind him. 

"So, our briefing was still up to date. Some minor changes but we can continue as planned. Remember, this nation is our ally and has suffered a lot for us recently. Please respect that and don't cause any unnecessary trouble, okay?" Minato's eyes drift to Obito and then Kakashi when he says that, a comparison it makes Kakashi huff. Obito always causes trouble but he's responsible! He's a really good ninja, being thrown in with an amateur like Obito is almost offensive. 

"I don't cause trouble." 

"More like mind your manners, Kakashi. Right, let's go." Being lectured in front of the others makes his heart sink. He wants Minato to pay attention to him, but not like that. They start to walk when the head of the village calls out to them.

"Ah, Minato-san! I'm sorry, can you come back for a minute?" They turn to look at her. Her gaze lingers on the three of them with concern before meeting Minato's eyes.

"Wait for me." Minato goes back, vanishes into the hall with her and the three of them look at each other.

"What do you think she forgot?" Rin asks curiously, and Kakashi shrugs. Seems very disorganised of her to call Minato back. He's a busy man, important, not someone just to mess around like that. 

"Maybe there's some weird monster around."

"Do you think she would forget something like that? Don't be stupid." 

"What do you know about it? It could be anything! Why couldn't it be a monster?" 

"I hope it's nothing serious." Rin cuts in, stopping their argument in its tracks. Neither of them can disagree with her. For all Obito's talk of monsters, they're in a war and something serious could be extremely dangerous. None of them actively want that.

When Minato reappears he looks a little off-put, less calm and confident than the last time he walked out. He runs his fingers through his fringe with a sigh before giving the three of them a searching look. Kakashi knows that look, he's considering if he should share something with them or not. He steps up closer to Minato, gives him a slight tilt of his head. Trust me, he tries to convey without saying a word. I'm not like these two, you can trust me with anything. For Minato, he'd do anything. _Anything_.

Minato looks at him, then looks away almost guiltily? That can't be right. 

"There's something I need to tell you. But not here. I'll explain later. I need all three of you to take it seriously when I do tell you." Minato's voice is strict, brokers no disagreement.

"Yes, sir." The three of them say it nearly simultaneously before he gestures for them to start walking. Minato seems distracted by whatever secret he's keeping as they walk, and the mood is heavy. At least, until they get out of the village and Obito gets into an argument with him, again. Kakashi gets snappy, caught up in wanting to be right. Minato is so distracted that he doesn't stop them, even as Rin starts to intervene, until he sees something and stops in his tracks.

"Here. Follow me." He doesn't even tell them off for arguing, instead gets them to gather around and follow him. They walk through the undergrowth, the heat of the forest sticking to them, until Minato stops them with an arm. Kakashi, in front, eyes focused on the back of Minato's head, bumps into the arm and Minato grabs his shoulder to stop him from tipping forward. In front of them are clusters of bushes, with glossy green leaves and covered in white flowers. They give off a heady smell, the pollen on their petals is thick and heavy, can be seen with the naked eye. The smell is so strong it nearly distracts Kakashi from the warmth of Minato's hand holding onto him, how it makes the blood pound in his head. Nearly. 

"Gardenia?" Rin peers at the flowers and then frowns. "They're a lot bigger than usual." Rin is good at botany, is by far the most knowledgeable of them on plants and more importantly, their medicinal uses, but even she sounds confused by these.

"Yes, this region has an unusual variety. It's really important you take this seriously."

"The threat is flowers?" Kakashi can't help sounding sceptical. Flowers? Really? That's what Minato was so worried about? Minato lets go of him and despite his scepticism he misses his hand immediately. 

"They're not normal flowers like the ones at home. They're incredibly potent, especially at this time of year, and they're everywhere. You must not let their pollen get on you, or get close enough to breath it in. They told me it's got an even more dangerous effect on teenagers, so you three need to stay away from them." They look at each other, confused and just a little concerned, before Obito asks what they're all wondering. 

"A dangerous effect? Are they lethal?" There's a pause. Minato looks up, and Kakashi catches a flash of something that almost looks like embarrassment before he schools his face.

"Yes. Lethal. That's right. So stay away from them." He turns them around, back to the main path, but Kakashi can't help glancing over his shoulder at the flowers before he joins them. He knows harmless looking things can be incredibly dangerous, but the smell lingers in his memory as they go deeper into the forest. 

They pass by other bushes, smothered in the same white flowers, shining in the afternoon sun. The villagers weren't kidding when they said they flourish here. Obito stays away as far as possible from them, glares at them dramatically like they're already trying to hurt him. Rin looks at them with concern, as if she's dissecting them in her mind, figuring out how they work. Minato glances at them, judging the safe distance needed but otherwise ignores them, focused on the mission again. Kakashi tries to follow his example but his gaze sticks on them, the smell keeps pulling his eyes back. Kakashi's never been interested in flowers before, the smell and look of them is a matter of complete indifference to him. This is strange, and something to be wary of. Minato is right, they are very different from the flowers at home. 

Minato taps him on the head, drawing his attention back to where he's going when he catches him looking over at them again. Kakashi flushes in embarrassment, even as Minato smiles at him. It forces his attention back to the mission, back to what he's supposed to be doing. 

The most dangerous feature of the rebel camp, when they reach it, is that it's surrounded by gardenia bushes too. Obviously they're locals, know it's their best line of defence. The four of them observe from above, watch the guards switch over without noticing them in the trees. They're not professional soldiers, almost playing at it, but when he whispers this to Minato, using it as an excuse to scoot up closer to him, he shakes his head.

"Don't underestimate them. They'll be determined." Minato is planning, he can see the gears turning in his head, when there's a loud, echoing sneeze from along the branch. The guards look up, and Kakashi gives Obito a death glare. Minato sighs, heavily. "Change of plan. I'll take the lead, you three follow as back-up. Obito, don't go near the flowers if you're sneezing." Minato flickers out of view and they hear the chaos he causes before they see him again, in the thick of the now panicking rebels. 

They jump down after him, causing even more chaos with their appearance alone. They stave off attacks, sow confusion amongst their attackers. Even Obito makes a positive contribution, manages to disable two attackers and then substitutes his way out when someone grab him. Perhaps he's finally learning, Kakashi dares to think. He tries to imagine a team where Obito is a benefit instead of a drawback as he takes out several large men, all trying to kill him. It's a nice thought.

He finds Obito at his back, bumping into him as a group try to surround them. One side is free for a break-out, but it'd be right into a large cluster of bushes. The white flowers suddenly look taunting, denying him an easy escape route. He'll have to find an alternative, think of a distraction. 

An attacker lunges at Obito. Obito swings back wildly to hit him, and hits Kakashi with his elbow. For all his uselessness, those couple of years on him makes Obito bigger, and physically stronger. Strong enough to send him staggering backwards, off balance towards the bushes. Just as he's about to roll back, catch himself, someone tries to grab him. He swerves, loses his balance, and falls face first, right into the flowers. An arm grabs him, pulls him back just as he hits the bush, sends pollen flying off the flowers and straight onto him. 

He gasps, despite the warning, feels the pollen slip under his mask and slide into his nose and mouth. He coughs, tries to clear it out of his mouth in a panic as he feels the flicker of Minato teleporting them back to one of the kunai he's thrown.

"Obito! Get back, guard Kakashi, but don't get too close to him!" He looks up as Minato puts him down, sees the pollen dusted on Minato's face before he flickers out again. Obito makes a noise of complaint but drops back, hovers near Kakashi as Minato eliminates the rest of the rebels in seconds. He sees Rin step over a group of groaning bodies, approach Minato but he holds her back with a raised hand, not letting her get too close. 

His vision feels strange, somehow off. Kakashi feels strange, hot, as he watches Minato, checking that their enemies are out of action, before he approaches him. Minato crouches down, puts a hand on Kakashi's forehead and frowns. The touch makes him ache, but not the quiet, restrained ache he usually feels when Minato touches him. It is loud, almost painful, he wants to grab Minato's hands, move it, make him touch his cheek, his neck, slide all the way down his chest to his -

No. Not in public, not in front of him. 

"Rin, Obito, I need you to report back to our clients." 

"Did something happen? Is Kakashi okay?" 

"He got some of the pollen on him. I can cure it, but I can't do it with you two nearby. In case it gets on you too." 

"Kakashi?" Rin sounds concerned, he can just about see the panic on her face in the strange haze he's in. 

"He'll be fine, but it'll take a while to fix. Go on ahead, but don't go anywhere near those flowers." Minato pulls him in against his hip, and Kakashi bites back a moan at it. The urge to straddle Minato's thigh, rub against it until he comes is overwhelming, he can't think of anything else. It takes all his willpower, and some he didn't even know he had, to stay still in the face of such temptation. His face is flushed when their eyes meet and Minato's expression is conflicted.

Kakashi can feel Minato's hand, resting on the small of his back, can feel it burning through his shirt as he teleports them away from the rebel camp. The clearing they arrive in, far away from where they were, an isolated spot hardly registers with him. He presses up, just a little, stares up at Minato with a heated, wanting, adoring expression that says too much, that he'd be humiliated to show if he could think. If his head wasn't buzzing, filled with needing and wanting too much for anything else. 

Minato looks down and his eyes widen. Kakashi just about recognises the alarm in them before he moves his other hand to lightly touch Kakashi's hair. Minato tries to look reassuring but he's hesitant, too.

"I was going to ask if it was affecting you, but um, I guess that's a yes." 

"Sensei..." His voice sounds thick, heavy, and he presses up harder against Minato's thigh. Minato shuts his eyes, takes a deep breath, before opening them again.  
"So, I lied earlier. The pollen isn't lethal. Instead it, uh, make you like this." The words sound like they're coming from a great distance away but Kakashi tries to focus on them. It's Minato, talking to him directly, he has to listen, let every important word sink in, not get distracted by his voice, his eyes, the heat of his thigh pressed up against his crotch. "That is, um, wanting sex." Kakashi flushes at that and Minato laughs, a little awkwardly. 

"Yes, sorry about that. Apparently just jerking off won't stop it, otherwise I would just...let you do that. You need to have sex." Minato is blushing heavily, looks embarrassed and apologetic when he meets Kakashi's eyes. Kakashi isn't blushing at the reveal that the pollen is responsible for him suddenly acting on his desire for Minato. He's blushing at Minato, so polite, saying words like 'sex' and 'jerking off' to him, how they add to the heat running through him. Kakashi is getting hard against Minato's thigh, even as he apologises for putting him in this situation. "I couldn't ask Rin to do anything about this, it'd be wrong. I'm really sorry Kakashi. You're going to have to put up with me." 

His eyes go wide in surprise as his heart thumps. It feels like he's dreaming. He's dreamed of this, what it might be like to have Minato touch him. Slowly developed from just a touch to more. The more he learned from the dirty books he stole, that he denied being interested in, the more he could imagine. Late at night he could use what he learned, with his hand around his cock, imagine what it might be like to have sex with Minato, to have Minato's mouth around him, sucking him off, to have Minato fuck him. He never dared imagine that it could happen for real. 

"You're going to fuck me?" His words come out crude, eager, wanting. They make Minato go bright red as Kakashi pushes up harder against his thigh, rubs against it on instinct. 

"I'm sorry. The pollen got me too, so it's the safest way to cure it." The hand on his back doesn't feel very sorry though, keeps him supported as he ruts up against his thigh, humps it. "It's not as strong yet -- oh." Minato cuts himself off mid-sentence, goes even redder but Kakashi sees it, sees the very moment that lust flashes on Minato's face. His breath stutters. It's unlike any expression he's seen on Minato's face before. Hot, serious, wanting. A little wild. He wants to see it, wants to see more, wants to see what Minato looks like with his cock buried deep inside Kakashi, fucking him. He lets a breathless, excited moan at the thought. 

Minato shudders against him, his expression conflicted, but his cheeks are flushed in a different way now. Not just with embarrassment, but something else too. Heat. Arousal. Kakashi takes the chance, grinds down on Minato's thigh with excitement, his cock twitching and pulls his mask down. Minato stares at his lips as he does, before leaning in, dazed, to kiss him. He feels warm against his lips, Minato his first kiss just like he always wanted. The thought makes his heart feel like it's about to burst, a different feeling from the heat and lust coursing through him. Less crude, less of a blunt force. His true feelings. 

His hands move from the almost respectable position on the small of his back to his ass, holding him up by the cheeks as he pulls Kakashi up his thigh. Kakashi whines, excitement shoots through him as he kisses Minato back, desperate from the closeness of him, the friction of his thigh against his cock, the tight grip on his ass. He rubs harder, his dick throbs, but Minato squeezes his ass before shifting one hand, letting his forearm hold Kakashi up. The free hand moves to brush over the inside of his thigh, making him squirm and gasp, before Minato unzips him and pulls his cock out. 

His cock throbs harder in Minato's hand, such strong hands he's always admired. Minato pulls back from kissing him, eyes dark and not as clear as usual, hazy with lust. Some, almost sensible part of Kakashi points out it's the pollen doing it, but the rest of him tells it to shut up, who cares why he's doing it? He's still doing it! His cock twitches in approval against the palm of Minato's hand and Minato gives him a thoughtful look in response. It shifts to an almost smile as he leans in, kisses Kakashi's neck as he starts to jerk him off. Kakashi pushes up, fucks into Minato's hand, squirms with excitement as Minato moves to grab onto his ass again, hold him up with a tight hand squeezing his cheek. 

"Minato-sensei..." It slips out, like the way he'd whisper it in his dreams. It makes Minato pause, hand still around his cock, and he whines in objection before he can even think to hold it back.

"Sorry." He doesn't know what he's sorry for, when he starts stroking his cock again he doesn't care. He just wants to come, the urge is so pressing, painful, shoos out any sensible thought. He wants to come, come in Minato's hand, so much bigger than his own, tougher, warmer, better. He thrusts into his hand, Minato squeezes, and he comes with a gasp. His mind goes blank, he rolls back against the hand in front and then the one behind, still gripping onto his ass tightly. His gaze drifts but it's still on Minato, and Minato has another new look on his face. A look that sends heat surging through him, a look that says Minato liked what he saw, liked watching him come.

When Minato pulls his hand back from his cock, it's splattered with his cum. The sight should be embarrassing, isn't, even when Minato looks at it and hesitates for a moment. Kakashi assumes he'll wipe it off on the grass, get rid of it before moving onto the next thing, taking all Kakashi's clothes off and ravishing him. Instead Minato draws his hand closer to his face, and then, as if he's not entirely expecting it himself, takes a testing lick. His eyes darken, he takes another, and another, until he's licking Kakashi's cum off his palm eagerly, with a low noise. Kakashi stares, the heat in his body unbearable as he watches his sensei swallow his cum with enthusiasm. It makes his cock stir, should be impossible after just coming, but it does.

Minato spots the way he's staring, getting hard again already, and looks almost smug about it. He pulls Kakashi in closer, flush against his chest before dropping back down on the grass. Kakashi lands on top of him and finds Minato looking up at him, meeting his eyes without hesitation. His hair is bright against the green of the grass, he is hard and pressed against Kakashi's hips. His eyes are an even darker blue, fearless, more certain in wanting this. Whatever was holding Minato back suddenly isn't, and it steals Kakashi's breath away before he leans up for another kiss. Slow, lingering, pressing his way into his mouth with his tongue. He can taste himself in Minato's mouth, it makes him heat up.

"Change of plan. I want you to fuck me." Kakashi blinks, as Minato wraps his thighs around him, pulls him in closer with them. This isn't what he expected. He thought Minato, older, wiser, better, perfect, would want to be on top. Seemed so unlikely that even in his fantasies he didn't think of it. Not even with how appealing, how beautiful, how hot Minato is like this, spread out on the soft grass and staring up at him like he thinks he's wonderful, the only thing he wants.

"Are you sure?" His voice is breathless, filled with lust but with a little concern too. Minato grabs his cock, gives it a teasing stroke and grins at how he moans in response.

"I want you inside me. I want you to come inside me." The words make Kakashi's face hot, press up closer. "But get me naked first." Kakashi doesn't need to be asked twice, his hands shake as he reaches for Minato's waistband and starts to pull it all down. Minato's hips lift up as he starts to unpeel him, seeing first the peek of the line of his hip bones, drawing his eyes down, down as he reveals more. His cock bounces when Kakashi pulls it out and it is so full, big, hard, that Kakashi can't look away. He wants it in his mouth, on his lips, the taste and warmth of it, and he leans down to lick at the head. Minato lets out a half moan, presses up to his tongue, hips crying out for more.

Kakashi gives it. He parts his lips, takes the tip of Minato's cock into his mouth and his cock aches at the taste, the heat, the perfect weight of it. He runs his tongue over it, along the ridge and slit, eyes flick up to see Minato's reactions. His expression is shameless, eyes so dark, staring at Kakashi as he licks his cock. Minato likes it. Minato is watching him do this for him and he likes it, the thought as exciting as the actual cock in his mouth. He slides more in, tries sucking on it, and he hears Minato's head thump back. Sucks harder, wants more, pushes it in deeper even when his mouth starts to feel too small to take it, fully stuffed with Minato's cock. It feels so hot, makes him open his mouth wider, force it as wide open as he can, needing more, and he moans around the cock as it fills his mouth up. 

He keeps sucking as Minato groans and thrusts into his mouth. His breathing is rough, awkward, but he doesn't want to stop, sucks even harder on all of Minato's cock he can fit in. Kakashi is so hard, presses up against Minato's thigh, the skin so soft under his dick when he slides against it. 

"I'm going t-" It's all the warning he gets as Minato comes, goes boneless under him. The cum gushes into his mouth and he struggles to breath for a moment, inhales sharply through his nose. He swallows the cum, half out of necessity but mostly out of wanting to taste, to have Minato inside him. It's not like when he tasted his own before, out of curiosity, salty and strange. It is heady, warm, tastes like he imagines sunlight would. The aftertaste is not gross but tastes like the gardenia would, somehow, without actually eating one. He wants more, doesn't stop sucking and swallowing Minato's cock until Minato, with an almost pained noise, pulls back and out of his mouth with a pop. Kakashi pauses, catches his breath as he rests his head on Minato's hip. 

His mouth tastes of sensei and of the flowers. It makes his blood pound, his head feels even heavier. His senses feel dull apart from the ones for sex, suitable for smelling, tasting, looking at Minato, feeling him in his mouth and soon enough around his cock. He lets out a groan against the skin of Minato's hip, unexpectedly unscarred for someone of such experience, and feels Minato's fingers in his hair. It is not a head pat, a normal casual touch. It is a caress. His fingers intertwine with the silver strands, twist them around his fingers, playing with them. He looks up to meet Minato's eyes, feels the lust hit him like a punch when their eyes meet. Oh, he wants sensei so bad, even more than usual, he feels like he'll die if they don't fuck soon. 

It makes him haul himself up from Minato's hip, move his hands to run down from his hips to the trousers and underwear bunched up around his thighs. Minato shivers under the touch. He lets Kakashi caress his thighs, the soft inner skin that makes Minato squirm and delights Kakashi, when they're down before pulling them and his shoes off. Minato pulls off his vest, his shirt as Kakashi's own clothes come off faster, more roughly, they're irritating, he wants them off. He pauses, a brief moment of panic, of not knowing how to get to the next step. Minato resolves it. It is brilliant, like he always is. He pulls Kakashi in closer with his legs, wraps his strong thighs around him and his cock brushes between Minato's cock and hole. It slides against the skin with how slippery he is, and makes Minato groan. 

"Just put it in. Trust me." Minato's voice is hoarse, commanding and incredibly sexy. He sounds like he's about to get fucked, wants it so badly. 

"But-"

"Trust me." He trusts Minato unquestioningly in all circumstances, but especially when he wants his dick inside him. He pushes his cock up against the rim and press inside, the head of his cock in that tight, welcoming warmness. Minato's hole welcomes him as he slides in deeper, when Minato tightens purposefully around him and he suddenly comes with a gasp, right in Minato's ass. 

"That's it. Fill me up with your cum." Kakashi lets out a noise that'd be agreement if he could think, overwhelmed by the feeling of Minato's tight, hot ass around his cock, unable to feel anything but his orgasm. Minato lets out a long breath, shuts his eyes in what looks like bliss as Kakashi comes inside him. It feels so right, like it's what he should be doing, pleasing his sensei by filling him up with his cum. He's so tightly wound up that he doesn't go soft, his cock still hard even as he finishes coming. He can feel his cum around his cock, making Minato so slick, so ready, it makes Kakashi want to fuck him so badly. 

"Sensei..." Minato inhales sharply at his voice, his eyes open up again and meet Kakashi's eyes. They are such a dark blue, so affectionate, so wanting, as clear a sign that he wants to be fucked as how full and hard his cock is on his stomach, the soft, heated sound of his voice. Kakashi can't help staring. 

"Now you can fuck me. Oh, please fuck me." His voice is nearly a whine at the end, he sounds so desperate to be fucked. So desperate to be fucked by Kakashi, and Kakashi feels his heart ache as hard as his cock does. It is just what he dreamed it would be like to see Minato look at him adoringly, wanting him. No, it's better. So much better. He pushes in deeper, eyes dark on Minato's face, watching it as he sinks in deep into his ass. Minato lets out an approving, desperate noise, wriggles on Kakashi's cock in delight, like he can't get enough of him. 

He leans down and kisses Minato without fear. He wants him too much, his head feels too heavy to be afraid, swallows up his moans as he starts to move inside him. It is so easy to fuck him, the cum inside him makes him slick. Kakashi pulls on his thighs, pulls him closer, harder onto his cock and Minato makes a panting, delirious moan, begs against his lips. 

"Harder, more, Kakashi, please, oh, please." The words are incredible, make him feel like he's on fire and he gives Minato what he wants without hesitation. He pounds into him harder, fucks Minato until he hits an angle that makes him freeze, cum splashing on Kakashi's chest as he comes with every muscle tensed. It makes Kakashi come inside him again as he tightens and tenses on his dick, like a vice, wringing his cum out of him. He fucks him through it, aching, in his daze. Minato lets out an overwhelmed, half-cry as he grabs onto Kakashi and levers himself deeper onto his dick, his ass greedily sucking him in. His cum is starting to leak out, spilling out of Minato's hole despite how stuffed it is with his student's cock. It makes a wet sound as he fucks him, still not going soft, could keep fucking Minato forever. 

He keeps coming inside Minato, pounding him, fucks into his prostate as he comes and Minato curves into it, tightens around him, so hot and warm, coats his stomach lovingly with his cum. His sensei is a beautiful, glorious mess as he comes again and again on his cock, whining like it's too much, he's over-sensitive but not wanting Kakashi to stop. He tries to stop for a moment, when Minato looks like he's in pain, but he gets a glare for his effort. Minato grabs his ass demandingly and pulls him in, getting him in deeper again. 

"Don't stop." He follows his instructions, keeps fucking his sensei even as it gets too much, comes inside him again with a groan of his name. Minato wipes some of the cum off his stomach, offers the finger to him and he takes it in his mouth. He sucks his sensei's cum off, groans at the taste, he wants more, hungers for it. He licks Minato's finger like he did his dick, same lavish attention, caress of his tongue, until Minato pulls it out with a pop. Minato scoops up some more from Kakashi's stomach and feeds Kakashi his cum as the heat grows in him, gardenia and Minato mixed together. He comes inside Minato again as he sucks on his finger, moans around it and makes Minato groan as his cum spills inside him. 

The taste of Minato in his mouth keeps him going, even when he feels like he's at his limit. He can't let his sensei down, Kakashi must keep fucking him until he's satisfied. A genius like Minato can't be pleased by anything less, shouldn't be forced to settle for less. Kakashi fucks him, buries himself in Minato's ass and pounds him, fills him up like he begs for, until he is finally too exhausted to continue. He collapses on top of him with his cock still buried inside Minato as he passes out, completely spent.

* * *

A brush against his cheek, fingers lingering on it before trailing a line of kisses down his neck. It feels like a dream. Kakashi wants to stay still, linger in this dream for as long as possible. The fingers move down his body, brush over his chest and down to his hips. They trace the curve of his hips before going lower, a knee pushes his thighs apart as the fingers brush over his cock. It feels just like it's real, enough to dare to open his eyes despite knowing it'll break, the dream just a dream. 

Minato is looking at him, knee between his thighs, fingers lingering on his cock, teasing it as it grows hard under them. Minato's cock is hard too, heavy between his thighs, wanting, pointing right at him. Minato is lit by the moon in the night sky, it makes him glow with beauty, the moon light reflects off the white flowers surrounding them too. Their perfume is heavy in the air, probably their pollen too. Minato is looking at him with such intense want, those dark eyes, it makes him ache.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I need you." The heat and plea in the words make his breath catch. The words Kakashi has longed to hear above all others like this. I need you. Like he always needs Minato. He reaches up, pulls Minato in to kiss him, lets his thighs open wider for him as he brushes against his lips. 

"I've always been ready for you." Minato kisses him fiercely, his tongue forceful and powerful in his mouth, like he's unable to hold back how badly he wants Kakashi. He presses his fingers down lower, rubs just between Kakashi's cock and hole to make him moan. He clings onto Minato, rolls his hips. He's ready, feels ready as Minato presses a wet finger against his entrance, presses in deeper and fucks him with his finger, stretches him. He squirms, he wants it and moans for Minato's cock. He wants to know, has to know what it feels like to be fucked by the person he loves most after fucking him for hours. Kakashi wants to know everything about Minato, has seen so much already, wants to see more. 

Minato adds another finger, pushes in harder, scissors his fingers to stretch Kakashi, make him ready for his cock. His fingers feel thick, filling, but not as good as his cock will. As Minato adds a third finger he whines, feeling the burn of it but wanting more. Minato gives it to him, presses his fingers in deeply, hard, starts to fuck him with them. Kakashi desperately tries to match the thrusts with his hips, until Minato holds his hips down with his free hand, patient, loving, in control.

"Let me do this for you." So tender, so caring, so filled with lust, his voice sends a shiver of lust through Kakashi. He gives in, lets Minato's fingers fuck him just how they want to. Harder, faster, sending him into hazy delight until he comes from it, tension and then release all over Minato's chest. 

Minato pulls back his fingers, leaves Kakashi, panting, empty and wanting before he presses his cock up against his hole, ready to be fucked, rubs the tip on it, smears pre-cum onto his hole. Kakashi whines, squirms, sensitive from coming, thrilling in being claimed. It's not enough, he needs to be filled up. He knows how tight, how good his ass will feel around Minato now, wants Minato to feel it, wants to know how it feels to be filled with Minato's cum. 

"You want it that bad?" Tender, affectionate, a little teasing. Kakashi groans, both in want and frustration, like he's asking a stupid question when he's still so hard, cock pressed up against Minato's stomach.

"I always want you, sensei, please, please fuck me-" A breathless rush, cut off with a moan as Minato pushes inside him. Suddenly, breath-taking full of cock. No more teasing, Minato pounds into him, fucks him relentlessly as he grabs his back, fingers dig into that smooth, unscarred skin, and he squirms, gasps. It's nearly too much, nearly too big inside him despite the preparation, stretching him too far. He loves it. 

Minato tenses and he feels it, sees it on Minato's face like he dreamed of, the rush of his cum inside him, the way it starts to dribble out as Minato fucks him even harder, the dazed heat it sends through him. Minato hits something inside him and he goes blank, comes so hard over both of them that he wonders if he's dying. A perfect way to go if he is, speared on Minato's cock as he fucks him through their orgasms. His hips shift to meet Minato's thrusts, his cock aching as Minato hits his prostate again. Kakashi comes again within minutes with a tiny, dazed cry, overwhelmed by how hard he's being fucked, how intense Minato's expression is, heated and lustful, as he fucks him, and how much he loves Minato.

By the time Minato pulls out, finally finished an hour later, his ass aches, he feels completely fucked out, couldn't come again even if he tried to. He has so much cum in him that it is leaking out, even as Minato tries to scoop it, push it back inside him idly as he looks at him with pleasure. Kakashi feels so happy, so fulfilled, so drunk off the sex and the smell of the gardenia. 

"Mm, perfect. Did you like that? I liked it. Liked it so much earlier too." There's no shame in his question, shame seems like it'd be a ridiculous thing to feel, not when they're so sated together. Words are hard to form, so Kakashi nods, the grin on his face, dazed, tired, satisfied, seems to say enough. Enough for Minato to lean down and kiss him again. It is slow and tender like a lover should be on such a night. Kakashi's heart feels so full that it must burst, it's the kind of kiss he's dreamed of for so long. When Minato finally pulls back from him, he shifts to Kakashi's side and looks at Kakashi from that angle. Soft, tired, happy to be with him like this. It is everything Kakashi has ever wanted. 

Kakashi curls up against Minato, and the grass is soft, like a bed for them. He doesn't want to sleep, doesn't want this night to end, even as Minato wraps his arms around him, holds him close to his chest. The smell is on Minato's skin, soft and unscarred, a sign of how great, how talented he is. He breaths it in as Minato gently runs his fingers through his hair, a soothing contrast after their frantic fucking, and it lulls him off to sleep despite how hard he tries to stay awake.

* * *

The next time Kakashi wakes up, it is from the thump of his clothes landing on top of him, not by the touch of Minato's hand. He forces his eyes open, still exhausted, finds Minato fully dressed and pointedly not looking at him. It is dawn, the night has broken. Their fever has broken too, and the dawn light is harsh compared to the moonlight, brings the world back into stark relief. 

"It's worn off. It's time we got going." The words seem cold, formal, closed off after yesterday and Kakashi shrinks, looks at his clothes on top of him. His shameless bravery is gone, he feels cold and embarrassed. He pulls his clothes back on quickly. It is a relief to hide his face again, the confusion and shame, with the snap of his mask against his skin.

Minato is distracted, uneasy around him as they walk back. They both avoid the flowers as they pass, the taste of gardenia is still strong in Kakashi's mouth. The silence presses down heavily on him, and Kakashi feels guilty and ashamed. He wanted Minato, wanted him so badly that if he'd known the effect of the pollen before, he might have done it on purpose anyway. Scheme a way to touch the pollen, accidentally on purpose, to force Minato to take care of him. From how cold Minato is this morning, not even looking at him now, he is glad that he didn't know. That it really was an accident. 

His head dips lower the longer they walk in silence. He has lost his sensei's trust, his respect, lost the ease they had, even with how intense his crush is. Minato was one of the few people Kakashi feels at ease with, not tense, wary, like he could be attacked at any time. He gained what he dreamed of, for one day, and he wishes more than anything he hadn't. It's not worth knowing what it's like to fuck Minato, to be fucked by him, to see Minato look at him with want and affection, possibly even love, if Minato will now no longer even meet his eyes, acknowledge his existence. It's his fault.

By the time they reach the outskirts of the village, Kakashi feels close to tears, in a way that shames him even more. Minato's silence, the line of his back, not looking at him, hurts so badly. He wants to go back, turn back time somehow to that fight, stop himself from falling into that bush. To be left wondering forever what it might be like if Minato loved him. Not to know and then immediately lose it and him.

This is why he shouldn't have emotions. This is why it is so dangerous for shinobi to have them. It is a distraction, a dangerous distraction. He cannot be like Obito, cry over everything that makes him feel a little bad. Even when he feels this bad. 

Minato pauses, and he bumps straight into his arm again. Despite everything, Minato grabs his shoulder on instinct again, stops him from tipping over. His hand stays on his shoulder for a moment, the heat sinks into his skin as easily as it did yesterday, still makes the blood pound in his head. Kakashi flushes under his mask as Minato lets go, misses the touch of his hand. That doesn't feel like it did before, not when that hand touched him, brushed over every part of his body so greedily. 

"Kakashi, it's best if we both forget what happened yesterday. I'm your teacher, I'm responsible for you and I failed you badly. I really let you down. I'm sorry. I can only hope you can forgive me for it someday." Minato turns, finally, to look at him, and he sees it on Minato's face.

Minato is not angry at him. Minato is angry at himself. He thinks he failed Kakashi, has done something truly despicable, despite giving him what he always wanted. His feelings churn in his stomach. Relief that Minato isn't mad at him, shame that he wanted it and would have wanted it without the pollen, sad at seeing Minato so angry with himself because of him. He wipes a stray tear away furiously, as it leaks out without his permission. 

"Oh, Kakashi. I'm so sorry. Your first time should have been with someone you cared about, not me. I stole that from you, and I apologise." Minato's voice is so kind, so sympathetic, with an under-note of shame, self-disgust. The words Kakashi needs to say stick in his throat, won't come out at Minato's voice, his expression, the shame and guilt he can see in his eyes. He needs to say something, anything, but Minato bows to him, like he's done something wrong, that needs apologising for, before slowly rising from it. "I really hope you can forgive me with time. I promise it'll never happen again."

No. That's not what he wants, but the words are lodged in his throat, like a fish bone, feel like they are choking him. He can't get a single word out. Instead he follows Minato silently as he turns back to face the village, walks back to the rest of his life. If Kakashi can't say it now, he'll never be able to say it. 

His voice doesn't come back. The fish bone is stuck. He stays silent.

* * *

The journey back to Konoha is awkward. Rin knows, it's obvious in the concern in her eyes. She must have heard enough in the village about the pollen to put it together, and is worried for him. Obito clearly hasn't, because he hasn't said anything about it, not a word. There's not a single thought that passes in that gaping space between Obito's ears that doesn't come out via his mouth as well. 

Kakashi is relieved. It is hard enough to cope with Rin's quiet, thoughtful sympathy. Any attempt from Obito at sympathy might break him. Minato is quiet, careful to avoid the flowers as they all are, but there is a distance between them that never existed before. He remembers what the head of the village said to both of them, alone, when she checked up on them. How she nodded sagely at Minato's fumbling, uncertain words. 

"Best to forget about it. These things happen sometimes, you know? At least you didn't fall into the trap."

"The trap?" Minato asks, uncertain. 

"Oh, well." She gives Kakashi a look, as if she's unsure she should say this in front of him, before saying it anyway. "The trap. If you get exposed to the...emissions of someone who's got the pollen, it just reinforces it. Makes it even worse." 

Minato freezes. Kakashi realises exactly why they were able to keep going for so long, ended up spending an entire night fucking. He glances at Minato, who looks like he'd like the earth to swallow him up right now even as he tries to hide it. Is Minato thinking of how he begged for his cum? Is he remembering how he came in Kakashi's mouth, how he kept swallowing until every trace of Minato's cum was gone? The thought still sends a twinge through him, even in the serious circumstances, a trace of that mad heat lingers in him. There is a rush of embarrassment too, for thinking about it in public, and from how badly Minato fumbles his response. 

"Oh, yes. We definitely avoided that." 

It will never be the same again. Minato will always second guess their interactions, worried that it'll bring back bad memories for Kakashi, of an unfortunate thing between them, that neither of them wanted. Minato will go back to Kushina, uncomfortable, probably tell her what happened. Kushina will probably forgive him, tell him it was unfortunate but these things happen sometimes! It's not as if they actually wanted it. 

His heart constricts at the thought of his feelings being dismissed, by Kushina, by Minato, by everyone. He loves Minato, wanted him, still wants him, but it's hopeless, even more hopeless than before. Before it might have just been embarrassing for Minato and only hurtful for him. Now, it'll hurt Minato too.

The smell of gardenia lingers in his nose, in his mind and in his heart anyway. 

Back in Konoha, he goes to Yamanaka Flowers on an impulse. As soon as he walks through the door, he smells them. Kakashi walks over, picks the pot up, and just holds them, almost tenderly, for a moment. Smaller flowers, not the big clusters of pollen on them, but the same smell. The only flowers he's ever cared for, will ever care for. The Yamanaka girl on the till smiles at him as he lifts them onto the counter.

"Oh, gardenia! They smell great, right? Be careful who you give them to, though. They symbolises secret love! They might get the wrong idea." She rings him up, chatters on despite his silence, too hit by the irony of their meaning to even be dismissive of something as inane as flowers having some secret language. He carries them home carefully, sets them up on the window sill and looks at them, before lying down on his futon and shutting his eyes. 

The smell starts to carry over to him, he inhales and thinks of Minato. Of his weight on top of him, his skin soft against his. Dark blue eyes looking at him with want, affection, lips pressed just under his ear, moving to kiss along his neck.

A secret love. Hopeless.


End file.
